Percival C. McLeach
Percival C. McLeach is the main antagonist in the 1990 film "The Rescuers Down Under", voiced by the late George C. Scott. He is similar to the first villain Madame Medusa from The Rescuers Personality and Traits McLeach is a poacher who captures rare animals and sells them, usually for their hides. While not unnecesserily cruel, he clearly enjoys killing animals, at one point even singing a twisted version of the song "Home on the Range". He is an excellent hunter and tracker, and although he has only a third grade education (which he considers to be an accomplishment on his part), he is very cunning, able to lie and cheat effectively, also quite cunning, tossing Cody's backpack into the water so that Cody will be presumed to have been eaten by Crocodiles, coming up with the plot to trick Cody into leading him to the eagle, and being aware that Cody will never believe he is just letting him go, maintaining a nasty demeanour even as he releases the boy. He has, for some unknown reason, chosen NOT to kill his pet Goanna, whom he calls Joanna, and although he threatens her on several occasions it is always when she misbehaves or does something stupid. At first glance McLeach does not appear healthy. He seems to be balding, sports a pot-belly, and is tall and quite lanky despite the gruelling nature of his job. However he is actually quite strong, able to fight off several Saltwater Crocodiles, which are considered among the most dangerous animals in the world. Appearance McLeach is dressed like an Australian stockman. He wears an akubra hat with crocodile teeth in its leather band. Around his neck is a backwards facing bandana. He wears a vest over his shirt. As seen, from capturing Marahute to trying to feed Cody to the crocodiles in Croc Falls, McLeach wears a Drizabone riding jacket but seconds before falling into the river, he took it off. Role in the film McLeach is first seen approaching one of the traps he has set, only to be surprised by having caught Cody. At first he tries to persuade Cody that he's not a poacher, and is prepared to let him go, but when he realises Cody knows the location of the great Golden Eagle Marahute, admits that he is a poacher, and has already shot the father. He tosses Cody's backpack to the crocodiles and kidnaps him. At first he tries to persuade Cody to reveal the location, offering him a fifty/fifty deal on the sale. Although it's unknown whether he would have kept the deal, he does seem genuine. However Cody continues to refuse his deals, and he contemplates torture, but when Joanna steals his chicken eggs, he is inspired to tell Cody that Marahute is dead, and that there's no point to keeping him, then mentions casually that the eagles' eggs will go cold without their mother. At the film's end, as McLeach tries to kill Cody to keep him from tattling on him about his capture of Marahute by feeding him to the crocodiles of Croc Falls, he's knocked into the river by Joanna, who was chasing Bernard. There the crocodiles then turn their attention from Cody to McLeach, and attack the poacher and lizard. But at first, he seems manages to fight them off, saying "You'll think twice before messin' with Percival C. McLeach!". However, as it turns out, the large reptiles were trying to escape a huge waterfall, and even Joanna, who has swam to shore, has informed McLeach of it by waving good-bye. The greedy poacher then discovers his fate, and tries to escape, but he is eventually swept over the falls to his apparent death, ending his malice for good. Gallery Trivia *During the "Home on the Range" song McLeach's singing voice is not provided by George C. Scott but Frank Welker who provided the voice of Joanna in the movie. *When Mcleach first appears, he pulls a feather out of Cody's jacket and puts it in his hat, but in previous shots there was already a feather in his hat. *McLeach make a cameo appearance in the House of Mouse Episode, House of Crime. He is stolen along with the other villains by Phantom Blot. *McLeach was left out of Mickey's House of Villains despite appearing in the aforementioned House of Mouse episode. *McLeach is very similar to his predecessor Madame Medusa from the first film The Rescuers. He kidnapped a young boy in order to find the Golden Eagle while Medusa kidnapped a young girl in order to find a precious diamond. They both own reptiles as McLeach owns a female goanna, Joanna, while Medusa owns two male alligators, Brutus and Nero. McLeach and Medusa both have shotguns. Although, he more contemptuous and evil as he is willing to kill Cody after he caught Marahute to keep him from being arrested, while Medusa never attempted to kill Penny. She just wanted to make off with the diamond and leave Snoops and Penny on Devil's Bayou, stealing Penny's teddy bear in the process. McLeach is also a slightly superior shot than Medusa, though probably only because his gun has a scope. Medusa was ranked as the #16 Disney villain but McLeach was not been ranked though fans feel he should have ranked. *Mcleach's shotgun is a Winchester Model 1912 but with heavy modifications, such as a scope. One weird fact is when Mcleach first appears, his model 12 shotgun has two barrels. However, when Mcleach tries to shoot the rope holding Cody over the crocodile-infested waters, it has just one barrel but still has a scope. *He has yet to appear in any of the Kingdom Hearts games. *Despite the movie's poor box office performance, Mcleach has become a popular villain, and has made way with several Non-Disney evil hunter villains, such as Lord Victor Quartermaine, whose goal is even somewhat similar to Gaston's and Mcleach's, from Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit, who tries to hunt the Were-Rabbit to make both a marriage to the heroine of the film and make a fortune, and Rookery the vampire hunter from The Little Vampire, who shares a lot in common with almost what he wears, he even maybe the same age, drives around in a poacher truck, and uses and kills his enemy, a boy named Tony Thompson. Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:The Rescuers characters Category:Villains from sequels Category:Hunters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Masters Of Evil Category:Most Evil Category:Singing Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Gunmen Category:Henchmen Category:Idiots Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Characters who died